Les souvenirs impérissables
by romania rogue
Summary: Les héritages les plus précieux ne sont pas couchés sur le papier : ils vivent à nos côtés comme une bouée de sauvetage pour lutter contre les flots furieux des souvenirs. Ils sont la lumière, la vivante réminiscence de l'être cher … Oh, Severus, elle te ressemble tellement (Merci à Kakashi.gk pour ce résumé !)


Bonjour à tous,

voici un petit OS que mes classeurs retenaient depuis quelques mois. Il ressemble beaucoup à l'OS de Mademoiselle Rogue "Ohne Dich" et j'en suis désolée. Mais je vous promets que je n'ai aucunement fait de plagiat.

Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

Les souvenirs impérissables

Harry venait de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle. IL vint directement me voir pour me dire que je devais « aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour voir les souvenirs du professeur Rogue ». C'était la première fois qu'il te nommait avec ton titre, j'en fus extrêmement surprise. Je laissais donc Ron qui pleurait la mort de Fred et les blessures de sa petite amie Lavande. La victoire aura été payée chèrement. Beaucoup sont morts pour elle… IL y a toujours trop de mort dans une guerre….

En passant près d'Harry qui serrait Ginny dans ses bras, celui-ci pressa une de ses mains sur mon épaule et me dit :

« Je suis sincèrement désolée Hermione. »

Je lui fis un sourire triste qu'il me rendit en enlevant sa main, puis je sortis de la Grande Salle, me dirigeant vers le bureau directorial.

Sur les marches entre le deuxième et le troisième étage, je croisai Luna et Neville assis sur un pallier, les mains entremêlées. La jeune femme blonde le félicitait pour son courage qui a permis la destruction du dernier Horcruxe. Quand ils me virent arriver ils me soufflèrent un « courage » d'une même vois. Tous mes amis semblaient connaître la vérité sur ce que nous avons été. Comment cela était-il possible ?

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par la vue de la gargouille gardienne du grand bureau. Elle n'était plus sur son piédestal, surement la conséquence des multiples bombardements sur le château. Celle-ci sembla se réveiller et me dit :

« Je vous attendais, Madame »

Je haussai un sourcil face à cette appellation puis pénétrais dans le passage menant au bureau directorial. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même me laissant voir que tous les tableaux, à une exception près, étaient vides de leurs occupants. Dumbledore, car c'était lui, me salua dès qu'il me vit et me désigna d'un signe de tête la pensine qui lévitait au milieu de la pièce. Je lui souris puis m'approchait avant de me plonger dans tes souvenirs.

Je ne fus pas surprise en voyant le jour de ta rencontre avec la mère d'Harry, Lily Evans, ni quand ce fut tes jours que tu passas à Poudlard adolescent puis adulte avec tes discussions avec le directeur. Ces souvenirs, je les connaissais déjà. Tu avais dû me les montrer quand j'ai découvert ton rôle d'agent double au début de l'année passée.

A la fin de ces souvenirs, une voix raisonna. Ta voix.

« Potter, n'allez pas plus loin. Le reste ne vous concerne pas. Le reste est pour Hermione. »

Harry est un homme bien. Je suis certaine qu'il avait obéi et qu'il attendait mon feu vert pour voir la suite.

Après un silence, ta voix raisonna à nouveau :

« Si Potter et toi avaient vu mes souvenirs c'est que je suis probablement mort. Hermione, n'oublies jamais à quel point je t'aime. »

Dès que tu terminais ta phrase un premier souvenir se matérialisa : je me trouvais alors dans la pièce adjacente au bureau de Dumbledore, face à toi et au moi du moment. Tu me toisais avec mépris alors que je ne faisais que fixer la porte du bureau. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et Harry se précipita vers les escaliers sans nous voir. Aussitôt après, le directeur nous invita à en entrer, nous proposant comme à son habitude un bonbon au citron. Les amabilités d'usages faites, je déclarai posément :

« Comme vous les savez sûrement tous les deux, Harry a des facilités inhabituelles en potions cette année.

-Jalousie, avais tu sifflé.

-Un conseil professeur, dis-je en me tournant vers toi en imitant (assez bien) ton ton doucereux. Vu ce que je sais vous feriez mieux de vous taire.

-Comment

-Severus, laissez la finir, intervînt le directeur alors que tu te préparais à déverser ta colère face à mon insolence.

-Merci monsieur le directeur. Comme je le disais, Harry a des facilités…enfin, si on peut dire. Cependant, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'Harry n'avait, au départ, tout comme Ron, pas prévu de poursuivre l'étude des potions pour les ASPICS vu le niveau demandé par le précédent maître des potions ici présent, ajoutai-je en te désignant. Si bien que quand le professeur Slughorn leur a permis de continuer cette étude, lors de leur premier cours, c'est-à-dire au début du mois, ils n'avaient pas leur manuel et durent aller prendre ceux qui se trouvaient dans l'armoire du fond de la salle. L'un d'eux était comme neuf et c'est Ron qui le prit. Ne restait plus qu'un manuel usé pour Harry. Je suis certaine, professeur Rogue, que l'ancien « propriétaire » de ce manuel vous est connu. Ce livre des potions appartient au Prince de Sang-Mêlé »

Severus, Merlin que tu avais tellement pâli au fil de mon discours que l'on aurait pu de prendre pour un cadavre… Après un silence, mon « moi » du moment enchaîna :

« Ma question va être simple : pourquoi un sorcier, ami d'une Née-Moldue, est devenu le bras droit de Voldemort et par la suite, un espion pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phoenix ? »

Un silence s'était abattu dans le bureau. Le directeur m'avait regardée, ses yeux n'ayant plus leur malice habituelle mais plutôt un air grave, et toi Severus, tu semblais au bord de la syncope.

La suite de l'entretien passa par épisode. Tu m'avais tout avoué et montré, poussé par Albus. L'entretien se terminait par le Serment Inviolable dans lequel je m'engageai à ne rien dévoiler à personnes que ce soit les souvenirs ou les paroles, à Harry ou à Ron rien ne devait sortir de ces murs. Albus fut l'Enchaîneur, liant à jamais nos mains dans ce contrat. En nous voyant ainsi, je regardai ma main droite : la trace était toujours là.

Après cet évènement, je me vis autorisée à venir dans tes cachots sans avoir besoin d'heure de retenue. Tu pensais au départ que je n'éprouvé que de la pitié à ton égard mais par la suite nos rapport changèrent comme ton opinion. C'est ce que me montraient ces souvenirs qui m'apparaissaient par flash : nous discutant, riant puis il y eut notre premier baiser, nos premiers « rendez-vous », puis notre première nuit ensemble. Ces souvenirs montraient nos moments à nous où nous pouvions être nous-mêmes. Puis vînt le souvenir où, un soir, Albus nous avait convoqués dans son bureau.

« Vous avez des choses à m'avouer il me semble, avait-il dit ses yeux plus pétillant que jamais.

-Tu me dois dix gallions, m'étais-je alors exclamée suite à cette déclaration en te souriant moqueusement.

-Vous avez un lien de parenté pour toujours tout savoir tous les deux, avais-tu ironisé en réponse.

-Aucun malheureusement, avait répondu Albus. Je suis heureux pour vous. Je vous souhaite plein de bonheur. Mais soyez prudent, votre amour bien que magnifique vous met en danger. »

Nous nous étions regardés gravement, conscient du danger, puis nous avions parlé de la mission de Drago et de la tienne qui devait s'accomplir dans moins d'un mois à ce moment là.

Le souvenir suivant datait de deux ou trois jours avant la mort d'Albus. Nous étions à nouveau dans le bureau directorial et après un regard entendu entre toi et moi, j'avais déclaré :

« Marriez nous. »

Albus avait semblé réellement surpris par notre demande. Pendant une dizaine de minute, nous lui avions expliqué pourquoi nous formulions ce souhait : le mariage nous était nécessaire car ola guerre allait nous séparer et que nous avions besoin d'un point d'union. Notre deuxième vœu était que ce soit Albus qui nous lie car sans lui, nous ne pensions pas que notre rapprochement aurait eu lieu. Le directeur accepta avec joie et je devins Madame Rogue ce soir-là. Le parchemin légalisant notre mariage avait été enfermé dans un tiroir que seul le directeur en fonction pouvait ouvrir. Nos alliances avaient été enchantées par mes soins pour qu'elles puissent transmettre des messages et qu'elles ne soient visibles que pour les personnes au courant de notre union.

Le souvenir qui suivit représenté la dernière fois où nous nous sommes vus avant la mort d'Albus. J'avais assommé Luna, toi Flitwick. Tu m'avais ensuite embrassée et dit :

« Sois prudente.

-Toi aussi Severus. Je t'aime »

Un dernier baiser et tu étais parti.

Pendant toute la quête aux Horcruxes, nous n'avions communiqué que grâce à nos alliances, envoyant pensées tendres ou messages important concernant l'avancement de la mission. Les souvenirs me montraient tes réactions quand tu recevais l'un de ses messages. Dans l'un de ces souvenirs, Albus disait :

« Elle pense à toi Severus.

-Tout comme moi à elle, lui avais-tu répondu en serrant ton alliance dans ta main. »

Cependant après l'épisode Manoir Malfoy, je t'avais contacté pour que l'on se voie dans un village Moldu proche de la maison de Bill et Fleur. C'est là que débutait ce souvenir. Tu venais de transplaner et marchais en direction des falaises où « je » me trouvais. Je me souvins alors que dès que j'avais senti ta présence je m'étais retournée, t'avais sauté au cou pour t'embrasser et m'étais mise à pleurer.

« Que s'est-il passé, m'avais-tu demandé.

-Bellatrix est devenue folle quand elle a vu l'épée de Gryffondor… Elle m'a prise à part pour m'interroger, avais-je chuchoté contre toi alors que tu te raidissais. Et… il y a eu ça en plus des Doloris, ajoutai-je en montrant mon avant-bras gauche.

-Sang de Bourbe, avais-tu lu alors que la colère commençait à naître en toi. Hermione, tu….

-Severus, je suis fière de ce que je suis, t'avais-je coupé. Arrêtons d'en parler, je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour ça. Suis-moi. »

J'avais loué une petite maison pour la nuit. Je t'y fis entrer et nous nous étions installés dans le canapé face à la cheminée où un feu crépitait. Installée dans tes bras, j'avais déclaré :

« La bataille finale est pour bientôt. Elle sera à Poudlard.

-Je m'en doutais, avais-tu répondu. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était dans une grande colère aujourd'hui.

-Severus, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

-Tout ira bien, m'avais-tu promis en m'embrassant sur le front. Tout va s'arranger. »

Je t'ai regardé dans les yeux et nous n'avons plus parlé. Nous nous sommes exprimés physiquement notre amour avant de nous endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je t'avais murmuré tendrement ces trois mots que tu ne pensais jamais entendre avant que je ne débarque véritablement dans ta vie : « je t'aime ». Tes bras se sont resserrés autour de moi et nous avions sombré au pays de Morphée.

Aux aurores le lendemain matin, nous nous sommes levés et après un dernier baiser qui sonnait comme un adieu était parti reprendre ton rôle.

Ce fut le dernier souvenir, cependant j'entendis ta voix :

« Je serai toujours là. Dans ton cœur. Je t'aime Hermione. »

J'eu le sentiment que tu me prenais dans tes bras, ton torse contre mon dos, puis je revins dans la réalité, dans le bureau directorial.

Appuyée sur le rebord du bureau, je lançais un regard vers le portrait d'Albus. Celui-ci me regardait avec compassion.

« Je reviendrai plus tard, fis-je en me redressant.

-Hermione, attendez ! Votre acte de mariage est là, indiqua le portrait en se mouvant. »

Derrière le portrait se trouvait un coffre qui renfermait notre acte de mariage ainsi qu'une lettre pour moi et un testament. Severus, tu avais tout prévu…

« Merci Albus.

-encore une chose mon enfant. Severus aura bientôt un tableau puisqu'il a été directeur. Voulez-vous un cadre pour qu'il puisse venir vous voir ?

-Oui, répondis-je après une minute d'hésitation. »

Je lui adressai un dernier signe de tête en guise de salut puis je redescendis dans la Grande Salle. Quand j'en franchis les portes tous m'observèrent. Je cherchai Harry du regard et le vis sur l'estrade y déposant un corps sur un lit de camp. Le professeur McGonagall vint vers moi et me serra dans ses bras. Je lui rendis son étreinte avant de lui donner l'acte de mariage.

« Envoyez-le au Ministère s'il vous plait professeur. »

Après quoi, je traversai la salle, tous les regards vrillés sur moi. Arrivée à la hauteur du corps tout juste déposé, je m'agenouillai à côté, Ayant une main de mon meilleur ami sur l'épaule. Je te pris la main et te dit comme si tu m'entendais :

« J'ai encore eu raison. Tu dois y être habituée, ajoutai-je avec humour. Pourtant j'aurais tellement aimé avoir tort ! »

Je sentis, après ces mots, les larmes qui commençaient à couler le long de mes joues. Je poursuivais néanmoins :

« Je t'aime Severus. Je ne t'oublierai jamais, tu es en moi. Avant de partir pour Gringotts hier matin, j'ai eu un autre pressentiment et j'ai jeté le sort pour vérifier ma théorie. Tu m'avais laissé un merveilleux cadeau la veille, ris-je malgré moi. Je te promets de faire en sorte que tu sois fier de cet enfant. »

Comme pour celer cette promesse, je serrai d'avantage ta main dans la mienne avant de m'effondrer sur ton torse et me laisser aller à mes larmes, symboles de ma douleur que me faisait ressentir ta perte. Harry me serra d'avantage par les épaules contre lui, me montrant son soutien. Ginny, qui nous avait rejoint me caressait doucement les cheveux. Mon regard ne quittait pas ton visage et resta longtemps noyé de larmes.

11 ans plus tard

« Eileen Rogue ! appela Minerva »

A l'annonce du nom de notre enfant, je relevai la tête et sortis du même coup, de ces souvenirs pénibles. J'observai notre enfant qui s'avançait vers la Choixpeau. Eileen a tes yeux Severus, ainsi que la couleur de tes cheveux, la forme de ton visage et tes mains. Elle est très intelligente et a soif d'apprendre.

Ça y est, elle a le choixpeau sur la tête. Peu m'importe la maison où elle ira, je sais qu'elle nous fera honneur.

« Serpentard ! » s'écrit le tas de tissus rapiécés.

J'applaudis de tout mon cœur. Oui, elle te fera honneur Severus.

La voila qui se tourne vers moi et articule silencieusement « comme papa ». J'acquiesce en souriant et elle rejoint la table des Verts et Argents qui lui font une ovation.

Plus tard, Minerva me présente à l'école. Je suis Hermione Rogue, la nouvelle professeure des Potions. De nombreux regards vont d'Eileen à moi mais tous applaudissent à l'annonce. La fin du repas est là et je regagne mes appartements après avoir discrètement salué notre enfant.

A peine entrée dans le salon que je vois ton portrait me sourire.

« Comme son père, te dis-je.

-Oui, me réponds-tu. Déçue ?

-Absolument pas Severus ! Et tu le sais. Elle te ressemble tellement. »

Tu me souris à nouveau puis pars rejoindre ton cadre dans le bureau directorial.

On pourrait croire qu'après onze ans passés à rester fidèle à ta représentation en peinture je sois devenue folle mais Eileen était là et je suis heureuse de ce qu'est ma vie. J'ai trouvé mon équilibre entre ma fille et les souvenirs.

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

a bientôt pour un autre Os ou enfin une fanfiction :)

et review ? :D


End file.
